


Back at You

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Office Shenanigans, Romantic Comedy, Sex Talk, The Perks of Having Enhanced Hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Matt overhears a very intimate conversation between Foggy and Marci.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Back at You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little story that I wrote when I first started the Office Shenanigans series and I finally decided to publish it. Thanks to meinhiding and steelorchids for their support and help. I hope you all enjoy it.

Marci was visiting Nelson, Murdock and Page to take Foggy to lunch. Foggy was still not ready to leave, so Marci was waiting in his office while Foggy was replying to his last email. Matt and Karen were still working in their respective offices when suddenly, Matt heard something coming from Foggy’s office that caught his attention. 

“You want me to use that?” Foggy said, sounding distressed. 

“Yes,” Marci replied. 

“But it’s too big, and looks uncomfortable.” 

“Come on, Foggy Bear, don’t be a crybaby. Do it for me.”

“Okay, okay, but you have to give me something in exchange after that.”

“Of course I will... You know that I always please you, Foggy Bear.”

Kisses. “Mmm, yes, you do.” More kisses and low moans...

Matt cringed, and increased the volume of his headphones. He felt like he was sitting in the front row of an IMAX theater, watching a movie starring his best friend and his girlfriend, with surround sound.

Then he heard rapid typing coming from Foggy’s office. 

“Oh, look at this!” Marci said excitedly.

“Where does that go?”

“In the back of course.”

“I’m not sure about it...”

“Okay, but you definitely need this.”

“Umm, I think it’s too much.”

“Come on, Foggy, we need to try something different, just for once.”

Foggy made an exasperated noise. 

“Well, we can ask Matt and Karen, they can give us a better opinion. He uses it all the time.”

“Yeah, but not like that, and definitely not that thick… And where am I gonna put it when I’m not using it?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Matt really tried to concentrate on his work, but it was impossible for him to not hear their conversation. Furthermore, he felt like he was invading their privacy; it was too much for his little Catholic ears. He stepped from his desk and walked to Karen’s.

“Hey Karen.”

“Hey baby,” she said without taking her eyes off her laptop.

“Would you like to go for a walk? I need some fresh air.” Karen looked at Matt’s uncomfortable expression.

“Are you okay?” She said, concerned.

“Yes, I just need a break.”

“Ok, sure, I can take a lunch break.” She stepped away from her desk and they began to walk to the door when Marci and Foggy came out from Foggy’s office. Marci had Foggy’s laptop on hand. 

“Hey guys, we wanted to consult something with you.”

“Uhh, I’m not sure we can help you Marci,” said Matt, looking confused. 

“Oh, maybe you can’t, but Karen definitely can.”

“Sure,” said Karen, getting closer to Marci. “Let’s see.”

Matt pressed his lips together and lowered his face, bracing himself for what was about to come.

“What do you think about this, Karen?” Marci showed the laptop screen to her.

“Oh, I love it! It looks so cool.”

“You do?” Matt asked, surprised. 

“Yes, it will look awesome on Foggy. You would look awesome with it too,” Karen said to Matt. 

Matt’s mouth opened, his cheeks turned red, his expression more confused than before. Foggy noticed Matt’s distress and interrupted their conversation. 

“Oookay you gals, I think you forgot that Matt can’t see what you are talking about.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Matt. I was showing different groom accessories options to complete our wedding day ensemble,” Marci said excitedly.

“Oh, you are talking about clothing.” All of Matt’s tension suddenly disappeared. 

“Yes, what else would we be talking about?” Marci laughed. 

Matt smiled, a little embarrassed. 

Marci and Karen continued their conversation about canes, and hats, and other stuff while Foggy and Matt snuck back into their respective offices.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know in your comments what do you think Foggy and Marci were talking about. Thanks.


End file.
